Void
by SmallTownGamer
Summary: SI (Since it is kind of my thing, and we don't see very many of them about Fairy Tail fics.) A man is taken from his normal life and give the chance to have the adventure he always dreamed of in the world of Earthland. Given the ability to use Lost Magic, how will our hero help Fairy Tail stand up against the bad guys? OC. Character has no prior knowledge of Manga/Anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back after a long hiatus. I suddenly was struck with an idea for a Fairy Tail Self Insert and since I like these kind of fics a lot I decided; What the heck, its summer. I only have one class at college right now and have plenty of free time between that, work and Melee practice. I felt the need to express myself through writing and all of my work posted here on this sight is the product of that.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **SmallTownGamer**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was was the sky seemed especially beautiful today. Naturally, that made me decide to go and experience the wonderful day myself. So that is how I found myself laying on the grass outside my college dorms. Luckily for me, the college put a "nature trail" outside the back of the college grounds and it was perfect for days like this.

I could feel the warmth of the sun above radiating its warmth, and the grass beneath the backs of my hands. The cool breeze playing with my brown hair. Off in the distance one could hear the telltale sound of water flowing and the chirping of birds. I honestly felt more at peace then I had in a long time. After all college could be rough sometimes and a person really needed to learn to enjoy the small things like laying in the grass staring up at the sky and admiring its simple splendor.

I unzipped my simple blue hoodie, exposing my gray undershirt to the world and crossed my hands behind my head, fully content to just relax. I could feel the soft fabric of my gray basketball short pooling outside my thighs, and the warmth of my grey converses on my feet. It seemed like perfect day to just laze about. All of my home work was turned in for the week and I didn't work until tomorrow night. I could just sit back and kick it. Maybe I would play a few video games, I hadn't beat Shining Force 2 yet and that obviously needed to get done. I smiled and closed my eyes, yes, that would be what I would do after I got done enjoying the sun.

… Or I would have been if a giant black hole hadn't opened not ten feet in front of me.

And that, my friends, is the begging of our story. Starting with getting unceremoniously sucked into random black hole ass over crown, cursing aloud like a sailor, into a brand new life. Once I was engulfed by the black hole, it promptly shut. The day continued like it never happened, the breeze tickling the grass gently.

In entirely different universe, one where the magic that we once thought only existed in fairy tales flourished, the black hole opened on an island far, far away from the main land. The most noticeable feature of this island was the giant tree that shot up from the center its canopy covering a huge portion of the island. As I tumbled out of the hole and landed in a heap on a hard surface.

I shakily got to my feet and looked behind me, just in time to see the hole shut. I just stared open mouthed, still in shock from the weird albeit incredible thing that happened to me… No, not just _happened_ to, but _lived_ through. I rushed to pinch myself on the arm and cursed vividly when I felt the pain race up my arm. So it wasn't a dream either.

I slowly lowered myself to the floor and sat cross legged on the ground. I knew that going into shock would not help my situation at all so I needed to rationalize all of these… events. "Everything started out like normal this morning…" I grabbed the back of my head with hands, trying to calm my accelerated heartbeat. "Then that damn hole showed up, and now I'm here. Where the hell is here?"

For the first time since arriving I took stock of my surroundings. It appeared to be a cave of some sort. The rock I was sitting on looked cracked and ancient. The walls even had moss growing off of it giving the cavern a greener look then one would expect. There was a soft light, letting the cave be visible but I could see no opening for light in front of me, so I turned around.

A structure, about a foot bellow my head consisted of six small pillars sitting on some sort of stone stage. Four in a rectangular pattern around the center two. The outside ones were short, stubby, and nondescript, while the inside ones seemed to have more of a design to them. The outside edge was like a shelf that fell down at least four inches from the other half. Halfway down the inward facing side there were half circles carved to give the appearance of a full circle between the two.

I stood up and cautiously made my way over to the structure. It was still giving of the candid otherworldly light, and it almost seemed to brighten as I approached it. As I got closer it became much harder to see and eventually I climbed the two steps up to the top of the stage. I stood in front of it, arm raised to protect my squinting eyes.

"Is this what brought me here?"

The structure only continued shining in response. My brows furrowed, and the corners of my mouth dropped into a frown. "This is going to be a pain in my ass, huh?" Once again the only response I got was being blinded. I sighed heavily and stepped closer to it. "Maybe touching this will bring me back?" My hand slowly came closer to the… memorial? It seemed to represent something anyway.

As soon as my hand made contact with the stone a golden flame suddenly ignited in the middle of the half circle. I gasped sharply and tried to pull my hand. "W-what the hell?! My hands stuck!" The light began shining even brighter causing my vision to whiten, to the point where it seemed to burn through my eyelids.

"What is it that motivates you?"

A cool, but youthful feminine voice whispered, and just like that the lighted dimmed to acceptable levels and I stumbled back , and landed on my ass for the second time that day. I looked up in shock to see a short blonde girl with hair down to her lower legs and what seemed like winged ornaments in her hair just above her ears. The most noticeable feature was her solid green eyes, devoid of any kind of pupil. She wore a white dress with a blue pattern and loosely tied ribbon around her neck. Her cute face set in a monotone expression as her verdant orbs seemed to look at my soul.

I could only gawk at her, jaw flapping up and down like a fish out of water. My reaction broke her expression slightly, a little smile playing on her face. "I have seen glimpses of your life through your contact with my grave." She started walking, "You let yourself go with the flow, and don't like confrontation. Preferring to either ignore it, or, in the more extreme circumstances you shut down completely."

The smile was gone, and I withered slightly underneath her stony gaze. "But…" She began as she stopped in front of me. "You always kept a certain tenderness in your heart. Integrity and honesty in your fellow dealings with people. You went out of your way to help a friend in need more than once." She held her hand out to me her smile had returned bigger. "…and that is why I think you would be perfect in my guild."

I took her hand cautiously, eager to look at anything but her eyes, the girls hand was soft and hid her uncommon strength as she hauled me to my feet easily. "…Guild? And what do you mean your 'grave'? Where am I? Who are you? How did you kno-" I was cut off abruptly by the girl placing a single finger on my mouth. "To answer those questions, in order: Yes my guild Fairy Tail, exactly how it sounds, you are Tenrou Island, I am Mavis Vermillion, and when you touched my gravestone I used my magic to see your memories."

The newly dubbed Mavis removed her finger from my lips, that small smile still lingering at the corners of her mouth. I looked at her incredulously, "How can you have a grave when you're standing right here?" She raised a thin brow. "That's because I'm dead."

At this point I was beginning to worry about my safety with this clearly crazy blonde haired 'dead' girl. Still, she was the only person around that might know how and what happened to me. I cleared my throat and started to speak before she cut me off. "You are here because this world needed something to balance the forces of evil that are at work, the gods of this world summoned you from yours in order to combat this."

To be frank, this was blowing my goddamn mind. How the hell could my peaceful day have turned into this insane bullshit? My shoulders tensed as I cleared my throat and spoke in a low tone "What if I don't want to fight these forces of evil?" Once again, Mavis only smiled softly, only this time it was sad. "Then you don't have too, and we will send you home if that is your choice." I dropped my shoulders in relief. "But, I know that you've always wanted to be part of something that's bigger than yourself, to know what it is you should be doing with your life. To help others."

I stopped. That… was true. I had always seemed to lack direction in my life. Even when going to college I picked a medical field solely because I wanted to be able to help people. I felt a pull in my heart. It wanted to accept her offer, but my brain still had its doubts. This could be someone pulling an elaborate prank but if it was damn this person was good at yanking my heart strings. Mavis must have seen me hesitate because she continued, "Fairy Tail is the best guild in Fiore. The people there call each other family and are treated as such."

"What kind of guild is this Fairy Tail?"

* * *

I sat across from Mavis outside of the cave as she explained how this world worked. Mages, people who could use magic, made up ten percent of the population in this world. These mages banded together into guilds to take on jobs and the like. All of the guilds in the country of Fiore were overseen by the Magic Council, Rune Knights, and the Ten Wizard Saints. Fairy Tail was a guild located in Fiore and had a reputation of being rather destructive, but very good natured and accepting.

It seemed in the next few months that a chain of events would happen, that would put Fairy Tail smack dab in the middle of apocalypse-threatening crisis. These events that would lead to this threat would start when the guild had three 'First Generation Dragon Slayers', mages who specified in killing dragons. They were taught the magic from their adoptive draconic parents. That seemed a little weird to me, why would you teach someone the specific way to kill you?

"So do you understand the situation?" the blonde's pupil less eyes boring right into my soul as she tilted her head to the side. I scratched the back of my head before nodding slowly. "I think I get the gist of it, but you said that Fairy Tail is a guild for mages, correct?" She nodded, "Then how am I, someone who doesn't possess any kind of magic power, be able to join them?"

She frowned slightly, "Well… that's the thing… You are not from here so you don't have that natural magic flowing through your body. So thus we are going to have to expose you to the Original Magic Flow, and change you so your body can use magic." I raised an eyebrow, "And let me guess this magic flow is for, convenience sake, right here on this island." Mavis chuckled, "You would be correct. Come on then, we need to reach it before night fall. The creatures on the island are… not exactly fond of people, but you should be find as long as you are with me." Well that didn't instill the greatest amount of confidence in this walk, but hey, I had been trusting the ghost lady for most of this experience, might as well continue to do so.

True to her words, the monsters just seemed to ignore us as we made our way closer to the giant tree in the middle of the island. If I had still thought this was a prank, the giant monster with creepily long neck, and Jim Carey-esque grin that made my skin crawl.

As we got closer to the giant Tenrou Tree, as Mavis called it, I realized how much more massive it was then I originally thought. I think it would be safe to assume that the ridiculous growth of the tree would have something to do with how the Original Magic Flow. I couldn't help but wonder how exactly I was going to get magic from it. She said it was going to change me? What exactly did this 'change' entail?

I couldn't help but imagine my scrawny form, becoming muscular and toned. Or… wait. Magic doesn't require muscles. So would this transformation be metaphysical? Altering my DNA like a Mutant from the X-Men comics? No, she never mentioned that mages looked different from a normal person, but she never said they didn't either. What if-

"Stop. I must open the entrance."

Oh, I hadn't even realized that we had made it to the base of the tree. The roots that were sprawled all over like enormous tentacles were about the height of a larger sized building. I had to crane my neck to the max to see the top of the tree, and it was… beautiful to say the least. The leaves gave only slightly to the wind on the island. The branches gently swayed to and fro with the soft sound of the leaves brushing against each other. It made me feel… a little more at peace.

I brought my eyes back down to where Mavis was pressing her hand against the tree's bark, and somehow the bark faded away exposing an small entrance barely big enough to for a person Mavis's height could pass through without ducking. That means that my 5'8" frame had to crouch as we walked through the tunnel.

Eventually, as we made our way down the tunnel, the light from behind us faded and visibility was reduced to nil. I could barely make my guide's silhouette out as she led us further down into the depth of the Tenrou Tree. As soon as I thought that I wouldn't be able to see Mavis at all, a pulsing, otherworldly light shimmering from deeper in. Soon I could only see Mavis's profile for an entirely different reason.

I couldn't help but feel apprehension at coming so close. Did I really want to 'change' for this? It seemed like a pretty big commitment. Was this something I would be willing to dedicate a big portion of my life to?

"We are here."

That otherworldly light gave way to a large cavern, and at least fifty feet down was the reason that we were here. The Original Magic Stream resembled a whirlpool of liquid light… If you can imagine that. I stood next to the edge of the stream. There was a small path along the side wide enough for one person carved through the bark to the bottom of the stream. Mavis wasted no time gawking and began striding quickly down the path. After only a split second of hesitation I followed. I felt a weird sort of determination budding in my chest.

Mavis and I came to halt at the edge of the stream. I turned my eyes to look at her, "So what do we do now?" the ghostly guild leader tilted her head at me with a smile, and instead of the friendly one she had shown me before it was mischievous.

"You need to jump in."

I paled, loosing all of the determination I had gathered. "Wha-? Hey!" Suddenly Mavis stepped behind me and shoved me into the vortex. I'm not proud to say that I screamed like a little girl right up to the point that I hit the Stream. I screwed my eyes shut as soon as I got close enough.

The instant I hit the Stream I instantly felt relaxed. The magic swirled around me, comforting and holding me in a gentle embrace. I opened my eyes and watched in awe as the stream swept me around, pulling me closer and closer to the center of the stream. I frankly didn't care where I was at the time, the magic flowing around me had me in a lethargic state.

 _Young one of another world. Your choice to aid this world, one that you have no bond to. Why do you choose to help this world? What motivates you?_

I… had honestly no idea. The voice hummed.

 _This transformation will not be painless, one cannot harness the powers of the void without the pain. The type of magic that you will receive is one of a kind. No one else has used it in thousands of years._

The voice seemed almost... regretful. Was this transformation going to be that bad?

 _If you can survive the Void then power to manipulate it will be yours, but the Void changes everything that it enters. You will not be the same person._

That was all the voice said before the pain started. I felt like all that I was being ripped out and something completely different be put in my body. I gasped wordlessly in pain, writhing in agony. Then as soon as I didn't think that I could take any more it stopped, and then I passed out.

When I came to, my whole body was screaming. My throat was dry. The worst parts were my chest, ears and eyes pounded. I felt an odd sort of wind hitting the tips of my ears, a sensation that I hadn't felt before. I could feel a hard surface beneath my back, the same kind of feeling as the cave where I met Mavis, and all I could feel above me was a heavy blanket. At some point during my loss of consciousness I had lost my clothes. Whether it was the Stream, the Void, or if they simply had been removed by Mavis I didn't know, or frankly didn't care with the pain I was experiencing.

I tried to open my eyes only to be met with a whitish blur to the right of me and a gray blur on the other. I could help the groan slipping from my mouth, causing the whitish blur to wobble some. The blur became larger, and I could feel something pressing on my lips. I opened them to let sweet, sweet water inbetween my cracked lips. I greedily took three gulps before it was pulled away from me.

"Good. You are awake. How do you feel?"

"..."

"Your eyes and ears need time to adapt to the changes the Void made to you. As well as the rest of your body. Your body is fundamentally different then it was before." I nodded and let myself be content with trying to focus my vision. I sighed heavily, this was going to take some time.

"Thanks for the warning, by the way. I really appreciate when people push me over a cliff to my possible doom."

"Would you have jumped in if I hadn't?"

That was a fair enough question, I probably wouldn't have if we were being honest. I was still uncertain, but I guess now the choice in the end had been made for me. I had said that I would help, and I planned on keeping my word. I had always secretly craved adventure. That is why I liked video games, and fantasy books so much. I could have my adventure in the game.

Through time, my vision came back slowly, and the pain faded. I could make out the whitish shape on my right was Mavis while the gray one was her tombstone. Somehow, she had brought me back to the cave, but how she did it was a mystery. When I asked her, she would simply say "Magic" like it explained everything about the situation. While I couldn't see it, I was pretty sure that she had a smile while saying so.

The sun was rising when my vision came back fully. I sat up slowly first, grunting in pain as I forced myself into a sitting position. My chest was still throbbing with the same intensity as the when I first regained consciousness. I took a shaky hand and brought it to my chest over my heart.

"What the hell?"

Instead of the soft skin I was expecting, there was hard, cool, metal surface. My hand tingled on contact with it. I craned my neck down and pulled the blanket off myself. There in the middle of my chest, over my heart, I could see the dull silver shine of metal. From what I could feel it was circular in shape and has some sort of etches engraved around the outside. From the center a purple light was flickering, making my hand cast a shadow on the wall in front of me

Naturally, the first thing that came to mind was Iron Man, and the device he had on his chest to prevent shrapnel from working its way into his heart. Was this something similar in nature to that? Everything was still slightly blurry for my vision but I turned to where I last saw my ghost friend. Sure enough she was sitting that small grin.

"Are you ready to stand?"

I tried pushing myself up from my sitting position only, feeling nausea, but succeeding at coming up to my feet. My body still pounded and the room was spinning, but I grit my teeth and refused to fall over. I could see the blonde guild master nod approvingly. "We don't have much time to spare. We need to begin your training in Rift Walking magic."

"I hate to tell you this but I don't think that I can train if I can't see very well."

"This kind of training won't require eye sight. I cannot use the specific magic you were gifted with, but I can teach you how to access your magic and control it."

I stood up straight and looked her in the eye the best I could. A weird sort of determination that I had never felt before coursed through me. "Then let's get started." Mavis only smiled.

* * *

The past month was spent learning my magic on Tenrou Island. It was difficult to grasp how to access it at first, but once I got it the rest came easier. My magic had the ability to manipulate the void to my will, but only slightly. I could open portals, or rifts to the void or anywhere on the planet, in theory anyway. At the moment twenty feet was my limit. On top of being able to rip open space, I could compress it and use it to bolster physical blows, or send compressed space as projectiles.

But of course, as with everything, my magic had several key weaknesses. The first, and foremost one was cold. If I sat in a room below thirty degrees for more than ten minutes it would kill me. The second was predictability. It wasn't as much of the magic's weakness as it was my own. I just happened to fall into patterns and found them hard to break.

And the third, and probably most important one was the Rift Seal on my chest. The Rift Seal represented the first point of contact with the Void, and it kept the corruption of the Void magic in my body and in the Void to a minimum. So I didn't grow grotesque, fleshy wings or anything else like that. It was rather sturdy, but if someone hit with enough force and shattered the seal and the lacrima (which is some kind of crystal containing with magical power) I could be in serious trouble.

In the book that Mavis gave me on Rift Magic I learned about Derson Black, the original Rift Walker thousands of years ago. Derson came to the point where he spent more time in the void then outside of in Earthland. This eventually led to his mutation into the creature called Cthulhu. It was said that each part of Derson's body; eyes, spine and brain, and the limbs became their own separate entity that would prey on any fool who wandered into the void unprotected.

Speaking of corruption, I received some slight corruptions that, apparently, every Rift Walker had obtained. I now possessed pointy ears that stuck up past the top of my head, and my brown eyes had changed to whitish grey color. I had freaked out when I had first found out about the changes to my appearance, but eventually just learned to accept them as part of who I was now.

All of the training and transformation led came to this. I stood in front of Mavis, in simple blue fighting gi, book of Rift Spells in hand. It was time for me to join the Fairy Tail guild now, I looked a little nostalgically around the cave that had been my home for a month. I… actually don't think I am going to miss this place that much. Between the powerful monster outside that I had to run from, and having only a dead person as company didn't leave much to be desired.

The blonde hair girl was in a stance, casting a magic spell that would teleport me to Magnolia with the last of her magic power. I voiced my concern over this and she just shook her head, "It will come back over time, just don't expect to hear from me for a while." She seemed to have a thought strike her just as she finished the circle.

"I never did ask for your name."

I laughed, "It occurred to you to ask that after a month?" I let a small smirk show as I felt the teleportation magic begin to activate.

"It is..."

Using my old name didn't sound right, I had changed so much from the person that I used to be that it didn't seem fitting anymore. I could still remember that fateful day clearly, laying on the grass and staring up at the sky without a care in the world.

Huh… sky.

"Sky."

"In that case, Sky, it was a pleasure to get to know you."

"Same to you Mavis…"

And just like that I was gone, and Mavis disappeared. The only thing in the suddenly empty cave now was the gravestone glowing softly.

* * *

 **Alright guys thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **SmallTownGamer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo! I have another chapter for you guys! I don't know if this story will take off at all. I'm just about to finished my summer semester in college, and will probably have much more time to write. Any ways, in my older stories I always made it a point to respond to my reviewers and I don't want to stop with this one. So, leave me a review if you have some constructive criticism, or something. I love reviews!**_

 _ **DarkLord98**_ _ **:**_ _Well, it's good to see a Fairy Tail S-I, although I'm not entirely sold on the weakness' of Sky's magic, as I really don't understand how being in a room below 30 degrees for 10 minutes is life-threatening._

 _ **Thank you for reviewing! It's something that will be explained in more detail later on, as more details about how Sky's magic actually functions.**_

And personally, I would have picked a different kind of magic, but this one does have some potential, but you should also think how other kinds of magic will affect it.

For example: Let's say that Natsu is attacking you/Sky with a melee attack, make 2 portals, the first one will catch Natsu's punch, and the second one will cause him to hit himself.

 _ **That's somewhere along the lines of what I was thinking. The magic I choose for his was based off a web based RPG called Dragon Fable with the Rift Walker class. I've tweaked it a good amount from its original design in Dragon Fable, so it isn't identical. So looking at it might give you an idea what Sky can do :).**_

 _ **There are a few extra things I want to mention before I start this chapter, If any one knows a beta reader or can beta read please let me know! I proofread my work but sometimes there are things I miss or things that might make sense in my mind but not yours.**_

 _ **Also who do you guys think I should pair Sky with? The only girls that I wouldn't like to pair him with would be the more hostile ones like Minerva, or Flare. So I could be any girl in Fairy Tail or another guild. What do you think that he should decide his last name should be? I have a few ideas but I find reviewers sometimes give me the best suggestions.**_

 _ **Leave me a review with what you think!**_

* * *

My knees gave in as soon as the teleportation spell ended and I fell on my hands and knees. I felt nauseated and disoriented. Teleportation was definitely not my favorite thing. I took deep breathes and decided to endure the sickness where I was at. I wasn't there for long before I heard a voice call out to me.

I had been teleported to the very edge of the city if Magnolia. A forest loomed not far to left and the city was on my right. I could feel long blades of glass under my hands, and the heat of the sun above me. It was actually a very pretty area out here. It had a good view of the chapel and the building at the back of the city. I would eat a hat if it wasn't the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The voice made me jump, snapping my head to the right where a man offered his hand to me which I gladly took. I go a better look at the guy as he pulled me up to standing. He had black hair, dark eyes and was only wearing… underwear? I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the lack of clothing he was wearing. I scratched the back of my head, my long left ear cocking to the side. "Yeah, I'm good now." I dropped my hand, "Look I don't mean to sound ungrateful but, is that how you normally dress?" The man gave me an odd look before glancing down.

The way his face changed from cool to terrified was almost comical. "Oh man! If I go back to the guild hall without clothes again Erza is gonna kill me!" I couldn't help but crack a small grin at his frantic searching. As his body turned, I caught sight of a tattoo on his chest.

"Hey…" I started as he caught sight of his clothes, "You wouldn't be a part of Fairy Tail would you." The black haired man stopped and held very still, "Yeah, what is it to you?" He turned his eyes to give me an accusing look. I raised my hand in a placating manor, "N-nothing bad. I actually want to join."

The man's body posture changed to a more relaxed stance and his cool demeanor returned, "Sorry about that, I'm kind of on edge ever since a few of our members were attacked." He held out his hand for a handshake witch I took, "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Sky."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "You have a last name to go with that?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, I hadn't thought of one yet. "W-well… n-" Gray raised his hand, cutting me off with his own reply, "Look, it's your business whether you tell anyone your name or not." He turned away from me slightly and we locked eyes, "but if you want to join Fairy Tail you need to know that everyone in the guild treats each other like family. That means that we love like a family, fight like a family, and drink 'til we drop like a family. Is that something that you want to be a part of?"

I smiled softly and nodded my head, "That sounds like the kind of guild I would like to be a part of." Gray gave me a smirk, "How 'bout before you join we have a little test to see if you're Fairy Tail material. Fight me." I paled a little as he dropped into a fighting stance. "H-hey, I'd rather not fight if I don't need too." I stuttered, and stepped back slightly. For some reason this inly made Gray grin wider. "Well, let's say that you can't join if you don't beat me."

I frowned, still scared, but if I didn't join Fairy Tail it would be harder to accomplish Mavis' plan to save the world. My hands started sweating and the back of my throat felt like I hadn't had a drink in weeks. I couldn't help but think back to not too long ago on Tenrou Island. The first time that I had to use my magic in a fight or die experience

-Flash Back-

 _"You know, I never met anyone who didn't want to use their magic to fight things before. Especially, someone who specializes in combat magic" Mavis said tersely as she looked impassively at me. I shook my head, still a little shaken from running away from one of the local creatures that Mavis referred to as Thwomper. It looked to me like a text book bigfoot, only with weird scales on its belly and face. If I gave it any credit it was that it was definitely determined to eat me. Running from it for most of the afternoon while my "teacher" yelled at me to grow a pair. I scratched the back of my head, lowering my eyes to avoid her piercing gaze, "Sorry, I'm just not used to being a mage yet."_

 _Mavis closed he eyes and rubbed her temples with her left hand, "I knew that you were going to be a difficult one to get to fight but you forced my hand." I raised my eyebrow at the statement, "What do you mean, forced you- "I let out a yelp as Mavis snapped her fingers and I tumbled into a pit about twenty feet deep and at least three times that wide and long._

 _I cursed under my breath, my head was still spinning as I forced myself up on to my feet. I opened my eyes and what I saw before me made my blood run cold. Thwomper was snarling at me from the other end. White foam dripped from the corners of its mouth in its rabid fury. It seemed that the beast did not appreciate being trapped in this pit with me, and seeing how I was the only living thing that was available it decided to take its anger out on me._

 _It charged blindly at me, I scrambled to the side barely as it barrled past me slamming it's head into the wall of the pit, putting it in a daze. I wasted no time triying to jump out of the pit with my magic-enhanced legs only to ram head first into a magic barrier at ground level._

 _"I won't let you out until you defeat Thwomper."_

 _I stared incredulously at Mavis while cradling my aching noggin. "You can't be serious! He is going to kill me!" The Fairy Tactician only looked impassively, "That would be really stupid on your part if it killed you when you have more than enough magic power to win." Any retort I could up with was cut off as I ducked under a swing from Thwomper's thick arm. I grit my teeth and backpedaled away from the beast. I glanced at Mavis pleadingly, but quickly saw that she was serious about not letting me out._

 _I knew what I was going to have to do. My gaze fell on Thwomper's angry red eyes as he charged me again. I brought both of my fists back and a dark purple magic circle appeared around my feet. "_ _ **Rift Missile!**_ _" I swung both my fist forward and two black tears in space shot forward and impacted the ape like creature in the chest, stopping its charge and pushing it back a few feet. Blood oozed from two deep cuts, but instead if deterring the creature it only seemed to piss it off further. I wasted no time as it roared in anger. "_ _ **Void Slicer!**_ _" I swung my arm in a similar motion as a karate chop and a thinner, longer tear shot out and once again impacted Thwomper's chest. This time it howled in agony as it was pushed even farther back, a deeper cut than the last two appeared just over its pectoral muscles._

 _I readied another attack but, I couldn't bring myself to attack a creature that couldn't fight back. It whimpered piteously, its red eyes no longer held the anger that it had before, but fear._

 _I turned my back to it to look at Mavis, "Is that enough? I don't want-" A fury fist collided with my spine before hurtling my body into the opposite walls of the pit. I felt blood drip from my nose as I pulled my-self out of a me shaped crater. I looked over my shoulder to see Thwomper jumping up and down in glee, wounds that I had inflicted earlier seemingly forgotten as it howled its victory. At that moment in time, I saw red. I had never been so angry in my life. I was going to show it mercy then it landed a sucker punch. I stopped caring if I was going ot get hurt and instead focused on hurting this creature as much as I could._

 _It didn't see me as I dashed up to it from my crater and it still notice me until I shouted, "_ _ **Void Arte: Reality Breaker!**_ _" Black lighting danced around my fists as I started to swing my fist in an arc, tears in reality followed behind my hand all the way until I hit Thwomper's shocked face. The space around the beast's body seemed to crack and then finally exploded with magical energy sending the ape-like creature smashing through Mavis' barrier and sailing into the horizon, howling all the way._

 _I fell to my knees, my long ears drooping as my chest pounded. Sweat and blood mixed as they dripped from the tip of nose. I panted hoarsely, water sounded amazing right now. I felt a cold hand on my back, rubbing in small circles. "You did well." I scoffed, ignoring the growing puddle at my feet. "Sure… You wouldn't happen to have any water would you?" The hand retracted from my back and a small canteen was pushed gently into my fist. I straitened my back took a swig before, dumping some on my face to clean off the blood mess that my nose had become._

-Flash Back End-

Besides learning the hard way not to turn my back to an opponent while they were still conscious, it taught me that not everything has the same kind of morals that I did. While this Gray seemed like a good enough guy, I still felt a bit wary about fighting the guy. It didn't help that even though I had grown accustomed while training, I still preferred to avoid conflict if possible.

I still needed to join Fairy Tail, that part wasn't negotiable. I swallowed, and hardened my eyes. If this was how things needed to be then so be it.

"A-alright, let's go."

I winced internally at the crack and stutter in my voice, but didn't let it hurt my resolve. Gray just smirked, and brought his hands together. He rested his right fist on his left palm, "Then let's dance. **Ice Make: Lances!** " He shot both his hands forward and whitish-blue magic circle appeared in front of them, and frozen lances shot out.

I dodged quickly to right, shivering violently at cold temprature and shot back my own attack, " **Rift Missile!** " Gray just casually tilted his body to right letting my attack sail over his shoulder. The ice make mage only smirked, "Not bad, but let's kick it up a notch, **Ice Make: Arrows!** " I scrambled, behind a tree just in time to hear the dull thunking of the frigid arrows impacting the sturdy wood, making my long ears twitch in annoyance.

"Alright," I whispered to myself as I brought my hands together, black lighting beginning to dance weakly along my palms. " **Rift Portal: Open!** " I forced my hands together in prayer position and shot them forward, piercing into the Void, and opening up a portal. Looking through it I could see Gray's back. I silently gathered myself and pushed off the tree to take Gray in a full body tackle. I hit him right in the lower back causing him to gasp out a surprised, "What the hell?!" Before he crumpled to the ground. I grabbed both of his arms in an arm bar, "Yield!"

We struggled for dominance on the ground for a few minutes before he reared back and nailed me in the chin with a head butt. I lost my grip with one arm, which he used to his advantage to give me an elbow jab to the sternum. I yelped and backed off, Gray turned around a glare on his face, that quickly morphed into a cocky grin. "That was a nice trick, I didn't even know that was you until now." He stood up and held his hand out for me again, a genuine smile on his face. "I think you would be a great addition to Fairy Tail."

I blinked, then let a small grin of my own as I took his hand for the second time that day. "I would be honored to join."

"Then let's go to the guild hall."

The black haired man began to walk on before I tapped him on the shoulder, sweat dropping. He turned around with a questioning look, which turned to shock and exasperation as he saw his clothes draped around our impromptu battleground. "Gods damn it! How do I always do that?!"

* * *

Magnolia was what might be considered an average city if it wasn't the presence of a magic guild in its borders. The town almost echoed friendliness, you could really tell that the town was proud of the guild in it. After passing by the fourth person to ask how our days were going we finally arrived at guild hall.

It seemed almost Japanese in origin, resembling a pagoda in its architect. It seemed like there were three stories judging by the three red roofs on the place. Above the double doors was the name 'Fairy Tail' and above that the guild emblem.

"Well here we are. You ready?"

I turned to face Gray, he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I rubbed the back of my head, "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous." The teen chuckled and slapped my back lightly, "Don't worry you will be just fine." I gave his a slightly forced smile, and we walked forward. I reached out calmly to open the door, only to flinch in surprise when Gray simply kicked it open while yelling, "I'm back! And I have new recruit."

A salmon haired young man jumped from his place next to a rather attractive blonde, yelling out challengingly "About time, ice princess, we were going to have to go on a job without you!" Gray narrowed his eyes put one foot forward, not backing down in the slightest. "Oh yeah, flame brain? Like we need you to come with us at all. Erza, Lucy, and I can handle whatever job." The 'flame brain' snarled "At least I wouldn't scare off the client by stripping."

"You take that back, match stick!"

"Make me, stripper."

And just like that the two teens got into a fist fight, hurling insults and magic attacks with gusto. I stood there staring with disbelief. Wasn't this guild supposed to be like a family? I could only keep staring blankly as the fight between the two escalated as they hit a huge white haired man in the back of the head with errant magic attack which caused him to roar, "It's not manly attacking a man when his back is turned." He then promptly picked up the entire table he was sitting at and hurled it bodily at the two hostile teens.

Unfortunately, his aim seemed worse than theirs as he it flew over their heads and nailed a group of people sitting at another table. Naturally, this led to an all-out brawl with the entire guild fighting. I stood near the door, still staring blankly at the destruction.

"Don't worry about any of them. This is practically an average Tuesday for us."

I jumped at the high pitched voice, my long ears twitching erratically with every loud crash, or high pitched whine of magic being used. I turned my body to see a white haired woman standing next to me. I flushed slightly as I took more of her appearance in. Her white hair hung freely except for her bangs which tied up like a pony tail. She was a sure knockout with her big blue eyes and cute smile. She wore a simple red dress with a bow on her chest, which was big enough to cause my blush to deepen.

"O-oh, really?"

She smiled cutely, "Yep!" she said popping the 'p', "you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" My face died down as I nodded a bit hesitantly. She only giggled as she grabbed my hand and guided me over to the bar, I forced myself to be a respectful gentleman and not stare lewdly at her posterior. As we made it to the bar, the blonde girl that was sitting with the salmon haired man earlier. I sweat dropped and flushed slightly again, as I saw that she too was another bombshell. With a figure comparable to the woman was holding my hand, she had her blonde hair tied in a side pony tail, and wore some nice looking blue and white clothes with a gold trim to them. Attached to her belt was whip and a pouch that I could hear some faint jingling from when she shifted her weight.

The blonde smiled a knowing smile, "It can be a bit weird at first, but I promise it starts to grow on you after a while. She held her hand out in a for a handshake which I took after releasing the white haired woman's, Mira, hand. "I'm Lucy Hearfillia. It's nice to meet you!" I shook her small hand and gave a small smile, "Nice to meet you too Lucy, I'm Sky."

I sat down at the bar with both women while Mira went to go get the paperwork and the stamp to give me my guild-mark. Lucy seemed friendly enough, and I listened quietly to her tell stories of some of the adventures she had gone on since joining Fairy Tail, and later began talking about her magic.

"I use Celestial Spirit magic." She said happily while pulling out a keychain from the pouch on her hip. She held out six gold keys and three silver ones. "Celestial wizards use these keys to call forth spirits from the celestial realm." She pointed to the gold keys, "These are the zodiac keys, there are only twelve of them in existence." I nodded, "So they are more powerful then?" Lucy nodded happily, "Yes! That right." She put her keys back in her pouch, "So what kind of magic do you use, Sky?"

"I use Rift Walker magic." I said quietly.

Lucy tilted her head curiously, "I've never heard of the before… What does it do?" I stood up and put my hands together, letting the black lighting flare, "It would be easier to show you then to explain." I looked around before my landed on a book sitting not at one of the miraculously tables that was still standing. "See that book over there?" Lucy nodded following my eyes, "Keep your eyes on it."

" **Rift Portal: Open!** "

Lucy gasped as portal opened next to the book, and the arms sticking through to grab it from where it was perched. She turned back with wide eyes as I held the book in my hands, smiling softly. Both ends of the portal closed quietly, right before Gray was sent flying through the area it had been at. "Woah! That was really cool!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement, making my grin grow. "How does it work?" I shifted on my seat as the same white haired man from before crashed in to the bar next to me. He shook his head, then roared and charged back into the fray. "Well… it's kind of hard to explain. I'll put some thought into how to describe it and get back to you." The blonde quirked an eyebrow but nodded none the less.

Mira returned with the paper and stamp. The paperwork itself was standard, or at least I thought it would be standard paperwork for this kind of thing. It just asked for my name, magic, reason for joining the guild, a medical sheet and, benefactor in case things went bad on a job. I frowned somberly at the last one before shrugging and writing in Gray's name. Might as well write him in, it's not like I could write in "ghost" after all, and he seemed like a good enough guy.

After the paper work was all finished, Mira stamped me on my right shoulder with light blue guild emblem. "Congratulations! You are now officially part of Fairy Tail!" Both of the girls were grinning at me, Lucy even gave me a thumbs up.

All of the sudden, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I span my chair around to come face to face with the same salmon haired teen. Besides his pink hair, the most noticeable part of his attire was the white scaly-looking scarf he wore around his neck. He wore a black vest with gold trim and matching shorts. As he grinned at me, I could see that his canine teeth were sharp enough to warrant the use of "fang" to describe them. He held one of his fists back, flames igniting it.

"New guy! Fight me!"

I barely had time for a started "Wha-?" to come out before Gray decked him.

"You couldn't touch this guy, pinky. He's about as strong as I am." Gray grunted as the other teen's fist impacted his stomach. Both men glared hotly at each other, "That's not saying much, snow flake."

Before any kind of fighting could begin, two giant fist smashed both of the teens into a small crater on floor. They both yelped in pain, before falling unconscious. I blinked, as I watched the giant fists retract and come back to small, old man. The old man couldn't have been over two and a half feet tall. He wore a blue and orange jesters hat on his head. His hair and facial hair were all snow white, while his brown eyes carried the kind of warmth that you might expect from a grandparent.

"ALL YOU BRATS SHUT UP! THIS IS NO WAY TO ACT WHEN WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!" He roared loudly, causing every one still brawling in the guild to stop fighting. Mira leaned over from her place and whispered, "That's Master Makarov, he's the guild master." I nodded watching the short man discipline the rowdy guild members. Lucy sighed and put her hand to her forehead, eyes on her downed friends. "Honestly, they are so embarrassing. Natsu did the same thing on my first day."

After the guild master's display, everything calmed down. Furniture that was broken was removed from the guild, while the stuff that was still intact was set up right. The old man only sighed under his breath something along the lines of "Damn kids" before hopping up on the bar and walking over to join our group. He smiled warmly, "Sorry. My brats tend to be rowdy at the best of times." I just scratched my head again and laughed, "I can see that." I froze for a second before hastily adding, "Sir." Makarov laughed, and I felt the red of embarrassment hit my face, "You can just call me Gramps, like everyone else around here does." I nodded smiling sheepishly.

The place began to get abuzz with conversation, now that the eminent threat had passed. Some of the wizards began to get up to leave, conversing on their way about the fight or the jobs they were going to do. I sighed in relief at the quietness and let my ears relax. Makarov must have caught the movement cause he began studying my face," Hmm? Something wrong, boy?" I chuckled and tapped my ears lightly, "I'm not exactly used to how much sound these can pick up. So every sound is a little intense." I gestured back towards the knocked out teens on the ground. "The fight just strained them a little, nothing big." Makarov nodded sagely, eyes lingering on my drooped ears.

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at me "You should see the kind of magic this guy can use!" The old man gave me a raised eyebrow to witch I opened another Rift Portal to grab a chair from the other side of the room. Mira gasped, and Makarov's eyes widened slightly. "That's quite the magic you have there."

"Thank you."

"Is it right to assume that it is Lost Magic?"

"…Yes."

That statement seemed to get everyone who was still in the guild's attention. I couldn't help letting my ears twitch at their whispers, and some edging closer. The guild master nodded sagely closing his eyes, "I see." Before brightening up and yelling over the room, "WE HAVE A MEMBER!" Everyone began cheering, and I could feel my face heating up.

"This is a cause for celebration! Mirajane, bring out our best drink!" All of the guild members that were hadn't left and/or still conscious roared their approval. Mirajane, giggled and then gave the old man two finger salute, "Yes, sir!" I grunted as everyone gathered around the bar and began asking me questions, trying my best to answer them all one by one. Mira brought me a tankard of beer, which I kindly refused, stating that I didn't drink. She shrugged before moving to the next person in line.

I couldn't help but feel a little warm inside from how accepting everyone at the guild had been. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I span the barstool around to face a conscious Gray, who had a cool smirk on his face. "So an official member now, eh?" I grinned widely and proudly displayed my guild emblem on my shoulder. "Yep. I suppose the thing to do now would to be pick a job so I can get money for an apartment or something." Gray nodded knowingly, "Gramps will probably assign one of the veteran members to go with you on your first job to show you the ropes, and what's expected of a Fairy Tail wizard." I cocked one of my ears up, "Can I choose?" Gray shrugged, "I don't see why not. Who did you have in mind?" I grinned, "Well I was going to ask you." Gray blinked before chuckling, "Lucy said that my team can't go on a mission right now cause the idiot is still knocked out, and Erza hasn't come back from her solo job." I could see the amusement in his eyes as he pointed to our pink haired guild mate still snoozing on the floor. "So, that sounds good to me." I held out my hand which Gray grasped firmly, the handshake sealing the deal.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want and I promise that I will respond!**_

 _ **SmallTownGamer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I just realized something in middle of writing this chapter… I messed up. I originally wanted this fic to begin right before the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, but in the last chapter I described the older guildhall that was destroyed in the Phantom Lord arc. Due to this, I'll probably take a few creative liberties with the timeline. Sorry about that.**_

 _ **Anyways, the voting for the pairing is still open. So give me those beautiful reviews you lovely people write! :)**_

 _ **Darklord98: Well, although I think that Juvia is bae, but looking at how Sky acts, I'd have to suggest either Millianna, Laki or Mirajane.**_

 _ **And about Flare, let me put this in perspective, the first people she met outside of her village was Raven Tail, so yeah, she's not evil, just following bad people.**_

 _ **Anyway, nice chapter, can't wait to see how Sky's first Quest will go.**_

 _ **And I assume that Void Slicer works by dragging/erasing the part it hits into void, while Rift Missile is pretty much just compressed space?**_

 ** _I can see it. I don't know much about Laki's character, but Mirajane and Milliana would probably be good fits._**

 ** _I see. I've only watched Fairy Tail up to the Dragon Festival Arc, so I apologize for judging Flare to early._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! :)_**

 ** _And yes, you would be correct. In one of these Author's Notes, I'll post his move or something similar. or would you rather learn of them as they come up?_**

 ** _Any who, thank you everyone who reads this. You inspire me to keep on writing!_**

* * *

"So, do you mind me asking something?"

I turned my head and gave Gray a questioning look. The ice mage had his hands stuffed in the pockets of a nice white jacket, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. The job that Master Makarov had sent us on was just in a town called Hargeon, a port town with a lot of traffic. Apparently, we would be meeting with a caravan that needed some protection from bandits along the road back to Magnolia. The forest route in between those two towns was famous for the clan that stalked them. I turned my head towards him and shrugged, "Shoot." I said, he fidgeted a little before looking away.

"Your ears…"

"Yes? What about them?"

"Why are they so…" I couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to phrase his question. I cocked my ears to the side, "Why are they long and moveable?" I ventured with a grin as he flushed in embarrassment. "Y-yeah." I thought back to the Original Magic Flow and my time being exposed to the Void. I grimaced slightly remembering just how much pain simply being exposed to the Void caused. Gray seemed to notice my facial expression, "You don't have to talk about it if don't want to." I waved my hand dismissively, "It really isn't that big of a deal," I paused, "My ears, and my eyes changed. It's what happens when you are exposed to the Void."

Gray took a moment to soak that in before pausing, "What do you mean 'exposed to the Void'?" I sighed and looked up to the sky, "Are you familiar with the concept of the Void?" Gray nodded, "It's like the space between spaces, right?" I cocked my left ear, "Well, you're not wrong…" I started, "There's more to it than that." He nodded, listening attentively as we walked down the dirt path. "First thing that you should know is that the Void is not just empty. It's filled with creatures and people who have had the unfortunate experience of falling into the Void." I began recalling the lessons Mavis had taught me.

"Something tells me that those people aren't in the best shape." I shrugged, "Yes and no, inside the Void, there is a very high concentration of Ether Nano. Without a Rift Seal," I tapped my chest, "the person will fall prey to the corruption of the void and transform into monsters with no rational thought." Gray frowned nodding, "Sounds like the Void can be dangerous." I nodded and, "There are others, like myself, that can endure it long enough to have a Rift Seal placed on them." I opened my shirt, revealing the silver Rift Seal. Gray peered interestingly at the strange writing and purple lacrima in the center. "If the center lacrima was removed at any time, the Void magic inside of me will turn me into a grotesque monster," I paused, "…and stuff." Gray nodded, I barely caught the frown on his face as he eyed my seal out of the corner of his eye.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about random things. Like I originally thought, Gray was good guy. The ice mage told me about his rivalry with the pink haired man, Natsu Dragneel. Apparently, there rivalry had been going on since Natsu arrived at the guild years ago. He told me that another member of his team, Erza Scarlet, used to beat the snot out of the two of them for fighting. I chuckled, it seemed like Gray and the others had quite the childhood. My own was much tamer compared to theirs.

Before I knew it, we had arrived in Hargeon. Gray wasted no time locating our clients and before I knew it I was trailing behind the last of the five magic wagons, using my increased hearing to hear if any one approached while the ice mage watched the front. I couldn't help but space out a bit as I marched behind it. Even though it was boring, I would prefer this to fighting.

The vehicles of Earthland were definitely interesting. Instead of using gas or any other kind of fossil fuels, they used an SE Plug. This Self-Energy Plug drew magic from inside the driver to power the wagon and make it move forward. I watched them with interest spawned by boredom as they rolled forward at a leisurely pace.

I hesitated, then knocked on the wood of the wagon. Wouldn't want to jinx myself. As soon as I pulled my hand back from the wagon an explosion rang out from the front of the train, with the tell-tale ice lances shooting out. I sighed heavily, and two bandits came running out from the other side of the middle wagon. One of them was equipped with a club and the other had a bow and arrow.

The first bandit charged me with his club, swinging madly with no kind of discipline. I could feel that familiar fear spike, my heart started racing and my throat felt like a desert. I jumped back out of his range and swung my arm in a diagonal motion, " **Void Slicer!** " The attack hit the bandit's club right above the handle and cut the whole thing off. If it were another time and place the man's wide-eyed expression would have made me chuckle.

I jerked to side just fast enough to dodge an arrow headed for my right eye. I stumbled slightly before sending two **Void Slicers** from both of my hand at the archer that I had forgot about. The bandit screamed as his upper chest and upper arms exploded with blood in an X shape. His partner's eyes somehow got bigger as he dropped his club and ran into the forest, his partner holding his chest stumbling behind him. I grimaced, I really didn't mean to hurt him that bad. If he was running, then it must have not been _that_ serious.

A fireball suddenly impacted the ground next to me, causing me raise my arms to shield myself from the heat. I jerked my head to forest line, trying to catch the eye of the person who attacked. A man with long purple hair in a ponytail leaned on a tree smirked cockily at me. His blood red eyes seemed to bore into my own. The way he dressed reminded me of a biker from back home with the black leather jacket and pants on his skinny frame. Before I could contemplate it more he shot towards me shooting twin streams of fire from his hands yelling, " **Flame Jet!** "

I hopped to the side and on instinct fired some **Rift Missiles** at the oddly dressed man's exposed back. The compressed space sent the man tumbling head over heels and finally smacking his face against the tree on the other side of the road. I blinked at his crumpled form but didn't look away. I learned that lesson the hard way from Thwomper back on Tenrou. He stood up clutching his nose, glaring at me through eyes that were tearing up. "Y-you just got lucky, punk." To my shock the cracking nasaly voice was feminine. I just stared at the bandit as he, er, _she_ forced brought her hands away from her nose furious. "You'll pay for making a fool of Maxie Spencer!" Her fist ignited and as she tried to attack me she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. I couldn't help but wincing as heard the cracking sound of nose breaking.

The clumsy bandit didn't even try to stand this time, she just forced herself to her knees. If anything her fury seemed to double as she glared at me from hateful red eyes. I felt a little pity seeing her in such a state, "Uh…" I began awkwardly, "Are you… alright?" The question seemed to make her angrier as she forced herself up to standing. "Don't think that you can pity me, the great Maxie Spencer! I lead the infamous Left Fang Bandits!" In the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder if there was some Right Fang Bandits running around as well. "I will not be defeated by some snooty guild mage!" In her fury Maxie charged forward…

Right as the tree she hit fell on her.

I just stared at the cedar tree laying on top of the poor bandit mage. I began to worry that she might have died from the impact, and strode forward to push the tree off of her when she shoved it off. If her nose wasn't broken before, it definitely was now. Blood was pooling on the found next her head as Maxie covered the broken cartilage with both of her hands I sweat dropped at the call coming from farther down the caravan.

"Oh no! That mage defeated our boss! We have to retreat!"

I stood staring blankly as a random bandit grabbed their leader's body and ran into the woods, the other bandits following behind. "…What?" Was all I could manage at the ridiculous turn of events. I felt myself getting lifted up, and next thing I knew I was being held up by the caravan drivers and staff.

"Look Sonny, I told you that hiring a Fairy Tail mage would be the way to go!"

"You got me, old man. I thought they would destroy our wagons on accident for sure."

"This one even beat the Flame Serpent! With her out of the way we can make it to Magnolia with full shipment for once!"

I flushed at the misunderstanding but not matter how hard I tried to tell everyone different, they all continued cheering. My befuddlement continued as they put me down. I found Gray leaning against one of the wagons his smirk wider then I have ever seen it. "Well it looks like you have your first battle scar." As soon as he mentioned it, I noticed my right cheek was unnaturally hot. I put a hand up to my cheek and it came away covered in red. I stared at it for a second before looking at my guild mate, "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have some bandages?" Gray chuckled, and shook his head. "Sorry, don't have any. At least it makes you prettier." I narrowed my eyes at his shit eating grin. "Yeah, I suppose those bandages would be with your clothes." I paused, letting my mouth form into a smirk, "Which would be where?"

Ice make mage jerked his head down and swore. He covered his crotch and ran behind the wagon. I busted out laughing, ignoring the raven haired teens promise of a long painful death. I smiled widely, besides the fighting, and… whatever that last fight was. I shook my head, no use pondering that now. I could get used to this whole wizarding thing.

The rest of the trip went by uneventfully, one of the caravan was kind enough to put a bandage on the side of my face. He told me that I would probably get it disinfected as soon as I returned, which Gray said Mira could take care of it back at the guild hall.

Once Magnolia was in sight, one of the drivers gently handed us the bag with that contained our jewels. He even threw in an extra one hundred thousand jewels on top of the two hundred thousand that we had been promised. I chuckled when he told us it was because we didn't damage any of the wagons.

"You Fairy Tail mages have a habit of destroying things." The man rubbed the sweat off of his forehead smiling softly, "Good to see that isn't true about all of you. I'll send word to your guild master that you both did an excellent job." Both of us thanked him and said our goodbyes while he clambered back into the driver's seat.

We waved as the caravan headed into town, watching until they disappeared behind a building. Gray threw his hands behind his head, "Lets head back to the guild hall and give the guild its share of the reward." I gave him a thumbs up. _After that,_ I thought, _I think I need to find a place to live. I wonder if there are any cheap apartments nearby._

"Tonight, my children," Gramps roared over the cheer of the guild, "We celebrate!" A roar of approval was met by the gathered mages. I idly wondered if they even knew why they were celebrating or if the free booze was the only thing on their minds. I sat at the bar, just polishing off a medium-rare steak and potatoes that Mirajane made for me. The beautiful bartender had simply said that all Fairy Tail members got one meal on the house for joining, and strolled over to rather attractive brunette who wore nothing but a bikini top and pants. My eyes bulged at the barrel of beer that she was chugging. I flushed and quickly turned my head away as she bent forward. I'm not a pervert! I repeated in hand forcing myself to turn my body in the opposite direction.

I sat at the bar away from everyone, since I didn't really know anyone besides Gray and maybe Lucy. Plus, I had always been more of the loner type. I turned my eye to Gray and Lucy's group, or Team Natsu. Besides the three I had met earlier there was _another_ stunning red haired woman that wore a set of armor, and a blue skirt. She had a pretty authoritative air around her, I could help but wince as she pulled her pink haired team mate into a hug. I could hear the dull thud of bone on metal from all the way over here.

The other thing that stood out me though was their cat. I gawked openly at the flying blue cat that could _talk._ Apparently, Natsu had raised the cat from an… egg? I was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to work like that but wrote it off to magic. This world had no rules when it came to magic anyways. I thought the creatures on Tenrou were weird, but that place would be an exception not an example.

I tore my eyes away from the perfect example of how strange this world was to look out at the rest of the guild members present. I couldn't help but loose myself in thought my gaze wandered over all of the mages. So far I had accomplished everything that Mavis had told me to do; which amounted to join Fairy Tail. I snorted while remembering how vague her directions had been.

-Flash Back-

" _So join and then what?" I questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the smirking woman in front of me. Mavis only smirked when she was doing some sort conniving, trickery, bamboozling, or anything of the like. The ghost woman was actually very intelligent. She had let it slip that she had been known as the Fairy Tactician back in her day._

 _It was late afternoon; the sun setting was actually breathtakingly beautiful. We sat outside her cave, working on opening my first rift through space. Right now I didn't possess the physical strength necessary to rip open space, even with the aid of my magic._

" _Joining is all you need to worry about. Which shouldn't be all that difficult." She turned her gaze up to the sky, watching some seagulls soar overhead, "Fairy Tail has always been a very accepting place. That hasn't changed at all in the last few hundred years."_

" _But still," I pressed, "There isn't anything that you want me to do?" Mavis only smiled softly at me._

" _I just want you to enjoy yourself."_

-Flash Back End-

"Hello? Earthland to Sky?" I jumped, and let out a yelp as I lost my balance on the stool. I hit the ground with an grunt, and sat up hastily. My eyes snapped to Mirajane's mirthful face. I blushed furiously, stammering out a reply, "Y-yes, Mira?" The barmaid pointed towards my plate, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing. I rose rigidly and wordlessly handed the plate to her. In my head I was berating myself for acting like an idiot, she probably thought that I was a moron now. The silver haired woman managed to contain her laughing long enough to grab my plate, and walk off with it.

I exhaled heavily, and turned my back to the room and faced the bar once again. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious after that whole event. I took a peek over my shoulder and let a breath of relief flow through me, for the moment it seemed no one else had noticed my fall.

"Hey, Sky!" I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I twirled my bar stool around to face Lucy. The blonde had a friendly smile on her face and was pointing to the table her team was sitting at. "Would you like to join us? It looks kinda lonely being over here by yourself."

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I shrugged. Atleast being around them would get me out of my own head for a bit, right? I got off the chair and followed Lucy over to the table Gray and the others were sitting at. The ice make mage smirked at me, "Here's the guy that took down the leader of Left Fang Bandits by himself." I sat down next with him on my right, and Lucy on right. Natsu, his strange cat, and the scarlet haired woman were seated across from me.

"Well, that's n-"

Natsu grinned wolfishly at me, "That must mean you're pretty tough." He slammed his fists together, "That gets me fired up! We should fight!" This promptly caused the woman next to dragonslayer to nonchalantly grab him by his hair and slam his face in to the table. Lucy, Gray, and I sweat dropped while she scolded to the salmon haired boy, "Natsu, it isn't polite to challenge people to fights every time you speak with them." Her brown eyes swept over me appraisingly. I couldn't help my ears twitching nervously under her piercing gaze. "I hear you defeated the leader by uprooting the tree and slamming it down on her." She nodded sagely, "I like your style."

"Thanks, but I didn't d-" I was interrupted by Lucy's gasp next to me. "You beat them with a tree? I didn't think that you had it in you."

"You're right, I don't ha-"

This time the cat interrupted by poking my biceps with his paw. "Really? But he's so skinny looking." The feline looked at the blonde next to me out of the corner of his eye, "But he isn't flabby like Lucy is." I winced as Lucy shriek at him, "I AM NOT FLABBY, YOU STUPID CAT!" While Lucy was pulling on the offending cats face and the scarlet haired woman was still 'disciplining' Natsu. I gave up on correcting them and whispered to Gray, "Are they always like this?"

"Every day."

I gave him a look of pity, which black haired teen snickered. The rest of the afternoon into the night was spent in a similar manor. I got to know all five members of Team Natsu, (Gray scowled when I asked him if it was his idea.) The talking cat was named Happy, and the red haired woman was appropriately called Erza Scarlet. I was beginning to get used to the team's… quirks by the end of the night. In spite of the odd and possibly dysfunctional way they behaved, I found myself not to put off by it.

I was listening attentively to the story of their first mission as a team fighting the demon from the Book of Zeref know as Lullaby when I heard Mira call out, "Sky? Can you come over here for a sec?" I excused myself from the table, "Hey guys, Mira's calling me so I'll see you all later." Erza nodded her goodbye from her position choking out both Natsu and Gray with either arm. My ears drooped in sympathy, I don't think that humans are suppose turn that shade of blue.

I took my time walking over, memories of the day's events fresh in my mind. I shook my head quickly once again at the thought of that Bandit Leader who knocked herself out. I definitely don't want to take credit for something I hadn't even done. The rest of the mission, however, went from tranquility to adrenaline rush in a snap. For some reason, the thought of more thrilling missions like the last one made me feel pumped up.

The thought made the tiniest of smiles come to my face as I approached Mira. The barmaid looked as if she had something important to tell me, the way she furrowed her eyebrows was one of the most adorable thing I had witnessed next anything corgi related. "The master wanted me to give this to you." She slid a stack of fliers with ads about apartments to my side of the bar. "You should find a place to live since you're a guild mage now." She smiled pleasantly. I could feel heat rising to my face, mentally cursing myself for being embarrassed at a smile. I grabbed the first paper on top of the stack and began reading it. The less I was around this woman the better it would be. "This sounds good! Thanks Mira! I'll talk to them now!" I turned abrubtly and speed walked out the guild doors.

The silver haired bombshell blinked, and held a hand to her cheek, "Oh dear. Does he even know his way around?" Mirajane briefly considered following, after all it wouldn't be nice to let him roam around the city alone and unguided.

"Mira! More beer over here!"

Makarov's drunken shout reminded her that she was working, and quickly grabbed a pitcher of her. The former demon's mind refocused on tending to the need of her guild mates, and forgot about Sky's orientation issue.

* * *

 _ **Welp, that's the end of the chapter. If you enjoyed it, leave a review for me. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**_

 _ **One last thing I want to mention is that I would appreciate if anyone knew a good beta reader that would be willing to help me out! I would also appreciate it greatly.**_

 _ **Thanks, SmallTownGamer**_


End file.
